Sensational Seasons The 51st Hunger Games
by NinjaCreeperX
Summary: After the 2nd Quarter Quell, the Capitol wanted a continuation of the spectacular games, and this is what they are about to receive. SYOT Is CLOSED
1. Tribute Form

Hello, as you can tell this is the form for my SYOT Hunger Games!

Now, with me just starting out with my story, I would like to get a bunch of tributes for this, and here is what I need.

I need the following

**Basics**

Full Name:

Age:

District ( top 3 )

Gender:

Token ( optional )

Personality:

Strengths

Weaknesses (Must have at least 1)

**Appearance**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Race/Ethnicity

Other:

**Reaping**

Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

Reaction:

**Family and Friends (( optional ))**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Close Friends:

**Chariot**

Your reaction to the whole thing:

**Training**

Specialty:

Kept skills a secret?:

What they showed the game-makers:

Preferred Training Score:

**Interview**

Outfit:

Angle:

Quote: (Doesn't have to have one)

**Bloodbath**

Survived or Not:

**Arena**

Preferred death:

Allies:

Romance (You can coordinate with another submitter)

Now, your tribute may not make it in, but you can still try and if I like the tribute enough then he or she might just make it. I am having a limit of two characters from one person though to give others a chance, but if many people submit, I might just lower it to one, but who knows, anything could happen. So get to submitting, and happy Hunger Games everybody!


	2. Sponsoring System!

**Hey guys! Lynden here letting you know that this is the sponsoring system and item list for Sensational Seasons! Hopefully you guys participate so you can get points to help spice up the games with sponsoring items!**

How To Get Points

Submit A Tribute- x10

Your Tribute Kills A Person- x5

Your Character Wins A Poll- x15

Reviews A Chapter- x5

Sponsor Items

Survival Category

Iodine- 1 point per thing

Beef Strips- 5 points

Water Bottle- 5 points

Loaf of Bread- 5 points

Matches- 10 points

Ointment(Not very strong)- 10 points

Lighter- 15 points

Sleeping Bag- 20 points

Night Vision Goggles- 30 points

Feast(Food that lasts for 3 days)- 40 points

Life Saving Medicine- 50 points

Weapons Category

Pointed Rocks- 1 point per rock

Slingshot- 5 points

Trap parts- 10 points

Knife- 15 Points

Arrows x6- 15 points

Darts x10- 15 points

Shiruken x5- 20 points

Blow Gun- 20 points (comes with 6 darts)

Poison- 25 points

Sword- 30 points (Katana, Rapier etc.)

Bow- 40 points

Bow with a dozen arrows- 50 points


	3. Tribute List

After a year of talk about the Second Quarter Quell, it was time to move past it to the 51st Hunger Games.

President Snow was sitting quietly in his office, waiting for his Head Gamemaker who had been working with him since the 48th Hunger Games.

Just in time, The Head Gamemaker came in with big news for the President.

"Mr. Snow, I have the list of this year's tributes." The Head Gamemaker had said as he handed the list of tributes to President Snow.

"This seems like an interesting group of tributes..." Snow said as he skimmed over the list.

******District 1 (Luxury)**

M: Riku Aichu (16)

F: Pandora Stylers (18)

******District 2 (Masonry)**

M: Ben Jacobson (17)

F: Blossom Ryker (17)

******District 3 (Technology)**

M: Brighton Genoma (18)

F: Cora Aurelle (14)

******District 4 (Fishing)**

M: Pike "Pikey" Fiyero (17)

F: Misty Lamir (13)

******District 5 (Power)**

M: Diedrick Schulz (14)

F: Kesha Sherbert (16)

******District 6 (Transportation)**

M: Jameson Spanner (16)

F: Ebony Reilly Ivory (17)

******District 7 (Lumber)**

M: Jay Lance Rowan (15)

F: Rosebloom "Rose" Shine (17)

******District 8 (Textiles)**

M: Dustin "Dusty" Fletcher (18)

F: Emily Park (15)

******District 9 (Grain)**

M: Luke Briscoe (15)

F: Lena Morvale (13)

******District 10 (Livestock)**

M: Ryan Miller (14)

F: Selene Zendi (14)

******District 11 (Agriculture)**

M: Shinji Kenzo (15)

F: Pitaya Durian(16)

******District 12 (Mining)**

M: Lorin Eskin (14)

F: Amber Aylin (15)

"Very interesting, now aside from the tributes, what type of arena have you prepared for me this year?" Snow asked curiously to his Head Gamemaker.

"Well, you see sir, this year's arena is based off of the four seasons, summer, fall, winter, and spring..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The first 3 District Reapings should be up any minute! **


	4. District 1-3 Reaping

**Note: The Reapings will be separated into 4 chapters with three districts per chapter. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**District 1**

Every year for District 1, there is always a celebration for the volunteering tributes.

This year, it was Riku Aichu's year. He was walking around the large ballroom filled with many family and friends that came to celebrate the volunteers.

As he walked by the bar, he noticed many cute girls eying him like a god, which he was considered in his district.

One by one they came up to him, and he was able to seduce them. "Hey baby, so I heard you are the one volunteering this year." the first one said. Riku just put on his charming smile and said "Why yes I am darling, and once I get through murdering all of the weaklings in the arena, you and I could make a cute couple."

The giggling blonde fell for everything that he said, no girl could resist his spiky hair and charming blue eyes.

After he got through wooing all of the girls at the bar, he decided to find his parents, who are oh so proud.

When he finally spotted them he walked up behind them and taped his mother on her shoulder. "And there is our districts soon to be victor!" His mother and father always have had high expectations , and winning the Hunger Games, is a must for him.

He smiled and said "Thank you mother, I will not let you, father, or the district down. I will become the victor, and we will have an even bigger celebration than this!" He then threw his drink on the ground, and shouted "For District 1! I will win!"

Everyone shouted and cheered for him, hoping that he would be able to keep his promise.

Unlike Riku, Pandora Stylers wasn't out partying, she was at the training center.

Pandora has always been a perfectionist, if she didn't get something perfect, then she had to do it again until she actually got it right.

Although, she wasn't alone at the training center, her boyfriend Kalvin. To her, he truly was perfect, which is the only reason why she didn't dump him.

They have been together for 3 years, so he obviously is right for her. They have not only been dating, but have also been study buddies, and training partners.

Pandora was ready to volunteer for the games, it was her last year after all. She was really glad that Kalvin was 17 so he wouldn't have to compete against Pandora.

As much as Pandora would love to spend this night hanging out with Kalvin, she had to train, and Kalvin was up for it.

Pandora chucked a knife at the target and missed the bulls-eye by not even an inch, and boy was she upset.

She mumbled one thing every time she messed up "Idiot..."

"Just focus Pandora, you have this in the bag, just keep calm and focus on the target" her boyfriend Kalvin said. He was right, all Pandora needed to do was focus and she would get it.

She gave it another try and what do you know it, she hit the bulls-eye perfectly.

She did this perfectly another ten times before leaving with her boyfriend.

_Perfect_

The very next day Pandora did her routine for every reaping. She put her dark midnight hair into a perfect ponytail and put on some eyeshadow right under her bright topaz eyes.

She then picked out her dress, a sky blue and pink pastel dress. Sure it wasn't her first choice, but she had to impress the Capitol.

She put on the dress and it fell right to her knees, not even a centimeter off, just perfect.

"Pandora, Kalvins here!" Her mother shouted for her. _Perfect timing Kalvin, like always._

She rushed down the stairs to see Kalvin standing there in a dark midnight tuxedo to complement his girlfriends hair.

"You look beautiful Pandora, never change." Pandora just started to blush, he always knew what to say to her.

They just stood there in awkward silence and then her mother said "Shouldn't you to get to the Reaping?"

"Oh, you're right! Come on Kalvin! Lets go!" Pandora wanted to make sure that she didn't miss her big moment for some random girl to steal her spotlight.

Riku on the other hand was really tired, but he had a job to do, he had to volunteer because it's now or never.

He put on his shining black tuxedo and took a look at himself in the mirror, fixing anything wrong with his hair. _Man do I look sexy, no wonder so many girls want me._

Riku then finished getting ready and headed off to the Reaping calling to his parents "I'll see you at the Justice Building!"

When he arrived at the town square, he got in line to get into his section. He saw a bunch of frightened twelve year olds and told them"Be quiet, you won't have to worry about being reaped, I'm volunteering to bring honor to our district, which **you **obviouslycan't bring."

He then got his finger pricked and got into the eighteen year old section.

As the escort arrived she did the same speech they have done for years, then it got interesting.

"It is now time to pick our tributes for the 51st annual Hunger Games! Now the female tribute is..."

"I volunteer!" Pandora screeched as she sprinted from the back of the rows of tributes up to the stage. The escort asked "And what is your name dear?" Pandora grabbed the microphone and said "My name is Pandora Styler, your future winner of the 51st Hunger Games!"

The crowd went wild, and then settled down a few minutes later.

"Alright! Settle down! It is time to pick our male tribute! And the male trib-" "I volunteer!"

Riku slowly made his way to the stage, and not a single person tried to go after him.

"Hello, my name is Riku Aichu, your soon to be victor, I will bring honor to our district!"

Both Pandora and Riku shook hands and headed off to the Justice Building.

It was just another lonely night a District 2 hospital. Blossom had decided to visit her friend the night before the Reaping.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Kai?" Kai just sat in the bed and gave a thumbs up. Ever since he became last year, he hasn't appeared or acted the same. Every other week Kai would have to spend time in the hospital because his condition would skyrocket at random times making him weaker and weaker.

Blossom knew that her friend needed help, because he could barely move, let alone talk. She knew that her alone couldn't get enough money to get some medical procedure that could restore her friend back into his original, muscular form. Then, an idea formed in her head.

She whispered into her friends ear "Don't worry Kai, I'll make sure to get you back to your former condition, and I guess going into the Hunger Games is the only way. Now I may not see you at the Justice Building tomorrow, so if I don't see you, goodbye Kai..."

Kai then slowly moved his hand and brushed Blossom's hair in front of her face behind her ear and smiled. Blossom and Kai then slowly moved in for a kiss, and the second their lips touched, it was like fireworks went off.

Blossom and Kai held it for fifteen seconds, and then slowly moved their lips away from each other. Blossom then got up and left the hospital, crying.

_I don't want to leave him... but I need to win the Hunger Games to be able to return him to his former condition. Besides, I need to beat him for once in a fight! _

When she finally got home, she quickly creaked up her stairs, got into her sleeping clothes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Bang! Bang! Little Ben could hear the gun shot from across his big house. He quickly ran towards the sound to see his father lying dead on the floor with two bullet holes through his chest._

_He then turned and saw a thief beating his mother, he wanted to scream at that point._

"_Run Ben! Just run! Get as far away from here as you can! Hu- AHHH" She screamed out in pain as a knife was sent through her chest._

_Ben, who was horrified, took his mothers last words and ran as far away as he could. He was able to recall where the police department was and sprinted there._

"_What's wrong dear, what happened?" The front desk lady asked Ben. Ben just said "M-my mommy and d-daddy a-are d-d-DEAD!" _

_He then burst into tears, and the police department calmed him down, then asked him where his house was. Luckily he was able to tell them enough, and the police set off to his house, leaving him alone with the front desk lady._

_Only about 20 minutes later, the two of the people who killed his parents were thrown into jail, without seeing who had ratted them out._

_Ben then was sent off to a Slovak orthodox society where he was accepted and taught the ways of Hunger Games._

_However, every night he spent living there, all he could recall in his dreams were the screams of his mother and father._

Ben jolted up out of his bed, he had that horrible nightmare of a memory in his dreams again. He normally doesn't have that dream , only every now and then since he left the orthodox.

Nevertheless, he had to get ready for the Reaping, it was his second to last year, and he was ready to volunteer. He put on the nicest clothes he could find in his closet, a black short sleeved shirt with an eagle in the center, a long sleeved blue jacket, his black jeans, and his his long black gloves that reach just short of his elbows.

He then made his dark, dark green hair look as frizzy as possible, and then went downstairs for breakfast. Ben ate a quick breakfast of toast and cereal, and was off to the Reaping, not wanting to miss a minute of it.

On the way, he thought about how much he changed over the last seven years, when he was ten, he was the sweetest kid you could ever meet. However, the orthodox had changed him into a cocky, sarcastic, and sadistic jerk who cared about nothing for than fame, but to him, he didn't see much of a change other than his acquired sarcasm.

When he realized that there wasn't a line for the Reaping, he decided to revisit his old house, taking in all of the good memories he had left. He noticed barely any difference to the house from when he last saw it, the only difference is that his mother and father weren't lying there dead, and that the windows had been repaired.

Currently, no one lives there, and Ben doesn't blame anyone, who would want to live in a house that reeked of death?

When Ben walked away from the house, he noticed many kids in line for the Reaping, it was getting close to starting! Better hurry! He dashed off to the Reaping, prepared to make his mark.

When Blossom got in line, she remembered the cherry blossom clip that Kai had given to her when they first met, sure it was old, but it meant a lot to her, so she fastened it into her light blonde hair and got sent through the line.

When she got passed the line, she tried to get as close to the edge of the seventeen year old section as possible so she could volunteer right away and get to the stage.

The escort then came up to the stage in the same clothes the Capitol thought District 2 itself "represented". However, everyone in the District found it awful and offensive.

After the usual video filled with propaganda ended, the escort then walked over to the bowl filled with the names of the possible female tributes.

"Ladies-"

"I Volunteer!" Multiple girls screeched as they raced to the stage. Blossom had been caught completely off guard and had to make up for lost time. She scrambled towards the stage, luckily, many girls had gotten into cat fights which made it easier for her to get towards the stage.

She felt something strange brush against her blonde hair, a hand. She knew she had to react quickly, and the girl who tried to yank Blossom back got nothing but a fist in her face.

Blossom tried her best to ignore her screeches and continued to run toward the stage, taking long strides.

Luckily for her, she was the first to make it to the stage, and the escort greeted her cheerfully.

"And what is your name, sweetie?" Blossom took to the microphone and said in a calm , quiet voice "My name is Blossom Ryker, your tribute for the 51st Hunger Games."

The crowd began to cheer, Blossom is one of the most muscular people in the district, and they had a lot of fate in her.

_So that's my competition, huh? Sure, she looks tough, but that could just be her on the outside, she might not have the guts to kill._

Ben just stood there quietly during the whole female tribute fiasco, and was ready for the given moment in time to run for the stage.

While he waited, he was having small conversations with the guys around him, everyone knew that Ben was volunteering this year, so no one would even try to ruin his opportunity.

Tension filled the air as the escort was preparing to call out the name of the male tribute. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"And our male tribute is..." Blossom surely thought that multiple guys would jump at this chance, but no one did.

"Ben Jacobson"

Everyone just stood there in silence, everyone didn't want to get in the way of Ben because he would surely make sure to seek revenge.

Ben confidently made his way to the stage without a worry in the world, it was his moment, everyone had their eyes on him.

When Ben made it to the stage, he spoke into the microphone saying "Hello, my name is Ben Jacobson, and this is my moment, I will win the Hunger Games to bring even more honor to our fine District!"

The crowd cheered for Ben as much as much as they did for Blossom.

They then shook hands and were escorted to the Justice Building.

It was the Reaping day in District 3, and little Cora Aurelle dreaded it. She hated the games as much as any person, and couldn't wait to turn eighteen so she wouldn't have to stress anymore.

She has handled the Reapings well so far, she has treated them like any normal day in District 3, get up, get ready, eat breakfast, hang out with her best friend Ella at either her house or her own, have dinner, read, and go to bed. She practically had a daily routine.

She completely forgot that her friend had slept over the night before, and was surprised to see Ella just casually sitting in her room reading a book.

"Oh, you finally decided to wake up, Cora?" Cora just rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at her friend, which hit her on the head, messing up her hair.

Cora and Ella couldn't help but burst into laughter as they threw Cora's pillows back and forth at each other.

Then Cora's mother came in and said "Settle down girls! It's time to get ready for the Reaping."

Cora and Ella sighed in unison, and got ready for the Reaping.

"Why do we have to dress so fancy like for the Reaping? I mean, it is just a raffle to see what children get to die." Cora said to her friend as she curled her semi-long blonde hair.

"Well, the Capitol just goes crazy for the better looking people, so they want us to look our best." Ella said to Cora in a Capitol like accent while fixing Cora's pale pink dress straps.

Cora couldn't help but let out a giggle at her friends joke. She then put on her white four inch high heels and stood up to quickly break them in.

Fortunately, she didn't fall over on her face like last year. She then took a look at her friend who was wearing a light blue dress that resembled her pink dress, and was holding her heels in her hands.

"I don't know why you put on your heels upstairs, it'll be even harder to walk downstairs now." Cora just stood there realizing that she shouldn't have done that up here, but she didn't take them off, it took her at least ten minutes to get the heels on right.

They slowly made their way down the stairs, with Cora holding onto Ella so Cora wouldn't tumble down the stairs.

Once they made it down they ate a quick breakfast with Cora's parents, and they all headed off to the Reaping.

"Look, I honestly don't care what you call me, because you are a degrading little troll, we are no longer friends, get out!" Brighton screamed as his last and only so called "friend" walked out the door.

Brighton just sighed, sure he knew he didn't have any friends because of his weight, but he is proud of who he is, not proud of what people want him to be. All that mattered to him was his father and nothing else.

He then remembered when he had a lot of friends, and wasn't fat, before his mother died. _His family was know for engineering, and was in the middle class of the district. Then one day when Brighton was at school, his father came and picked him up early, with tears in his eyes._

"_What's wrong daddy?" Brighton asked while looking up at his father._

_Brighton's father got down to his eye level and said to him in a voice filled with sorrow. "It- It's mom, she... is no longer with us Brighton, she's gone." Brighton just stood there for a minute and burst into tears._

_The week after that, Brighton started to seclude himself and eat his problems away, he then slowly grew into a cold-hearted person. He continued to lose friends, and people envied and hated him due to his obvious showing of being well off unlike other families._

Brighton just shuddered at the thought of that and started to get ready for the Reaping. He put on his white dress shirt and black pants, and cleaned off his white framed glasses that had a smudge on them.

Once he fixed his glasses he and his father headed off to the Reaping, glad that this would be the last year.

When Cora and Ella got to the Reaping they hugged Mr. and Mrs. Aurelle and Cora said "Bye, we'll see you after the Reaping!"

Cora and Ella then ran off to get signed in and talked while waiting for the Reaping to begin.

"I can't wait for this stupid thing to be over so we can go out and celebrate!" Cora said as she was putting Ella's hair in a ponytail.

"I know right? The sooner someone gets reaped, the faste-" Ella was cut off by the sound of their escort.

"Welcome, welcome! It is time to be quiet as we watch the video from our Capitol!" The escort said in a light, cheerful voice as she played the video.

After about five minutes, everyone in the rows of children were either ignoring the video, reading, or talking quietly with their friends.

Once the video ended everyone started to pay attention again as their escort spoke.

"It is now time to select the tributes for our 51st annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!" The escort reached into the pink bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Our female tribute is …. Cora Aurelle!"

Ella gasped, realizing that her best friend had just been reaped.

Cora took it better than Ella did though, she held her head up and slowly made her way up to the stage as confident as she could look.

_This is it, do or die._

Brighton just stood there as Cora got reaped and thought, _Well she is surprisingly taking this well..._

Brighton then awaited to here the name of the tribute that separated him and his freedom from ever going into the games, unfortunately he heard "Our male tribute is Brighton Genoma!"

Brighton's face turned as pale as a ghost as he heard his name. _H-how!? It was my last year, I was supposed to be safe this year and so on! Just, just great..._

"Brighton Genoma? Where are you dear? Has anyone seen Brighton?" The escort had asked the audience, wondering where her tribute was.

Brighton was then singled out in the eighteen year old section as he made his way to the stage.

Once he got up to the stage, he could see slight tears forming in Cora's eyes. _Poor little girl..._

"Alright, shake hands sweeties." Brighton and Cora then shook hands as the escort said "Our tributes from District 3, Cora Aurelle and Brighton Genoma!"

Brighton and Cora both sighed as they were ushered to the Justice Building.

**Phew I am so glad that's over! It took 4 days just to write for 6 tributes ;_; Anyways let me know who your favorite tribute is so far! Until the next update which should take about 3-5 days minimum.**


End file.
